


Mortem Sibi Conscivit

by forgottenwords



Series: Vers Sanctus [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>mortem sibi conscivit:</em>  suicide, death by own hand // What was he going to do? He was Lucifer’s vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortem Sibi Conscivit

“Dammit.” 

The word echoed into the dank motel room, the man sitting up in bed pale white. 

Sam ran a shaky hand through his hair and swallowed thickly. He pushed away the covers and slid out of bed, pacing the ice cold floor. 

What was he going to do? He was Lucifer’s vessel. 

“Fuck. _Fuck_.” 

He walked over to the table and rooted through where his duffle was for the bottle of pain meds and sleeping pills and dumped them out onto the surface of the table. 

_There was no way in hell Lucifer was using him as a vessel._

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my personal head-canons that Sam did try suicide after learning he was destined to be Lucifer's vessel.


End file.
